Golden Rider
by Diablo Imperium
Summary: A tale of heroes, dragons, devil and a boy stuck in the crazy world of battle, politics, and boobs. if you can't tell I'm horrible at summaries. OC x ? it's a WIP :)


DISCLAIMER:

I don't own highschool dxd, is belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi, I only own my OC and this story.

**Prologue:**

A hero, there are many definitions of the word hero depending on who you may ask. But this story, This journey is about the type of hero that rises to the occasion, watch as hardships are endured, friends are lost and friends are found, as those that call themselves hero become villains and as the sun rises on the new day watch the world become something new.

With the crumbing rock, he fell. This boy had wine coloured hair and eyes the colour of the darkest crimson, a golden spear fell beside him glowing with strength few boast upon this world.

_Oh, the one who awakens, become my strength, _

With a gasp he griped the spear once more and with speed flipped to face the ground, eyes narrow and body tenses the ground rushing to greet him. The ground cracked and trees moved, from the crater he walked looking up at the beast.

_I, who took the principles of freedom from the lord,_

This oh so terrible beast was a demon, a demon from shadowed lands that escaped into the light, a demon of black skin and tall height. This was the beast that he fought as it was duty, a duty from the queen of those shadowed lands, with skill the spear was thrown into this foul beasts shoulder and faster than the eye should follow it was followed by the boy with combat boots of dark purple slamming upon the ground.

_I sit in the "infinite", and I watch over the "dream",_

The spear glowed once more as armour of golden and crimson formed a helm that looked like that of a dragonhead, wings of gold and purple , a chest piece that looked as strong as the stars, gauntlets that gleamed with a crimson gem upon the back of the hand, a tail tipped in spines to stab through steel, and eyes that glared with the hues of the golden sun above.

_I will become the emperor of freedom,_

The spear was spun in his hand and the beast roared pain for his arm had been severed just above the elbow. He raised his hand and in it flames of golden hues gathered and with a trust of the hand a beam of heat and light fell upon the foul beast, again it roared with pain as skin and hair burned, it roared in pain, in confusion because it was been beaten by this puny human.

_And I guide you on to the rising land, _

The beast weakened and now very afraid try to free to the forest of orange leaves and pink petals. But it would not get there for a blade of golden light would take its left knee, because this boy would not ever let his prey escape him as he had been taught by the god slayer, by his mother. With slow steps, armour clanking with everyone he walked to the downed beast.

_And I shall burn you in the heights of golden judgement,_

With one last spin the golden tip of his spear was driven into the back of this foul beast's head, and it died twitching for its nerves were in flux. The blade of this golden spear made a wet tearing sound as it was ripped free of the beast skull. The dark blood that it bleeds staining the tip and the ground beneath. With his job done this boy stepped away and with a wave of his gauntleted hand a black portal opened into lands of shadow, lands so dark they birthed this foul creature, but there in the distance there was light. The light of his home, The castle in the darkness, his birth place and domain of the queen of these lands. With a grunt he pulled the dead beast by its ankle through the portal as it closed behind him with a pop.

_Gaze upon the burning lands as the golden sun rises,_

The body of the beast left to this fields other foul ones to devour to their blackened hearts content, as the boy walked toward the light on the other side of this dark field. Upon reaching the heavy door of this castle they open and he strode in his home of seventeen years the floors of obsidian stone clicking beneath his combat boots, the door to the throne room open by warriors loyal to the queen whom sat upon a throne of amethyst, her eyes of crimson that matched her sons, glowed with pride over his newest victory.

"_IGNIS IMPERIUM"_

This story as you see is not about heroes or their villains, it is about a fight and that fight is the most important of all: the fight to survive in the evil world that GOD has abandoned in his death and the fight find one's selve.

This story these words may thou take notice for they speak true of a boy who became a man and who fought for those he cared about.

**Authors note:**

**Hi everyone, hope you like the start of this story, it is my first time write for this sit so I hope you guys will give me some needed criticism so that I can improve and get more of my work up on this wonderful site. Thankyou to anyone who has read this far, hope to talk to you guys next chapter.**

Next chapter: So, It Begins


End file.
